Sora Kazuhiko
Sora Kazuhiko '(空 和彦, ''Sora Kazuhiko) is the current captain of the 11th Division, He is one of the protagonist member. '''Appearance Sora is a young man with messy blonde hair, 183 cm with 83 kg, white skin and sky blue eyes or shining red eyes (in shinigami modes) with a-not-to-muscular body that have fit form. In his shinigami form, he wears orange-white cloth with the sword at his left sides and his hairs become more shining than the normal form. 'Personality' At first, he seems to be cold with the other Shinigami, it's later changed to a childish personality after he knows a lot of member, he will turn serious again at some special time. He is very determined and really annoying to other shinigami. {C}And he was called "Sky Boy" sometimes. 'History' Sora was born on July 10th, in a not-to-big family, the second son after Xero Kazuhiko and Kazuo Kazuhiko. Xero was 7 years old back then, since he is in living world back then, he can't use cero and gray flame like now, but he is good at tactics and throwing accurary, also good demon sealing. 4 years old Sora wasn't there, all the family brought him first but the demon slay them, Sora is save but the other are dead. Xero say to Sora if only he could help him that time, their family wont be slayed, Sora disagree since Sora was too young then the 13 years old Sora and 16 years old Xero quickly fight while Kazuo is buying some food at the supermarket. They both take the kitchen knife stabbing each other till bleeding. Sora faint and luckily Kazuo come home. Xero decided to leave the house. Since Sora and Kazuo house payment always done by the generous neighborhood, Sora and Kazuo dont need to worry, but the place is not a really safe place , until once the other person in that place was killed except Kazuo and Sora. Sora is 15 years old that day, and Kazuo was 14 years Old choose to separate. Xero died in a car accident, instead of turning to a shinigami, he is a 4th ranked Espada. Sora died in assassination that Xero planned after separating from Sora and Kazuo. 'Plot' Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: Sora has the power to move as fast as the light. He was known to be able to dodge almost every attack, although he's still unable to control the speed as he rarely use his speed of light. Defensive Hakuda: 'Sora has the ability to use Hakuda for defense, it is shown that almost everytime Yusuke debate with him, he is able to stop the punch. '''Power Control: '''Sora is able to control his various kind of Reiatsu, he can both attack and defend with his Reiatsu. He's still having Leo the light in his body while he can control Leo from breaking free although Leo manage to break free once. '''Skilled Swordmanship Specialist: '''It was shown that he once train his squad members and able to scare them by defeating three members easily. Zanpakutō '''Raion Hāto (イオンハート Lion Heart): Its normal form is a full white sword with a black cover. ' * '''Shikai: The command is "Seal("シール Shīru) It takes form of a Keyblade. The tip and token are lion-heads. It is gray from the shaft to the tip. The guard is onyx black. The teeth of the Keyblade is a single, blunt point with concave sides. Shikai Special Ability: Lion Heart enable Sora to control and use both Water and Light much easier. Its also able to seal other's Reiatsu by stabbing the part he wants to Seal. Example, Sora stabs other's hand, Reiatsu won't be flowing in the hand anymore, in other word, that person won't be able to use ability that can be used by the hand. *'Bankai: '''Sora's Bankai is "''Raion Hāto no jiyū(ライオンハートの自由 Lion Heart's Freedom)".''It was gained not long before Sora is the 5th Lieutenant. ''Bankai Special Ability: Sora's Bankai has 4 different form and each form hach each speciality'.' * Speed Form: 'When Sora gained his Bankai, this is the only form he can use. This is the first form. It takes form as a Blue Gunblade. None can dodge its attack, it is blockable but thanks to Sora's speed that can attack other places before it's blocked. Its special attack is "Raion no kiba (ライオンの牙 Lion Fang)"'' ** ''Raion no kiba (ライオンの牙 Lion Fang): ''Sora focusing his Reiatsu on the tip of the Gunblade, as he slam his Gunblade to the ground and create Light Wave which move with speed of light and able to cut almost everything. * '''Power Form: '''Although Sora gain this form after the Speed Form, he still can't control the power till the he gained his 4th Form(Multi Form). This form was known as the heaviest form among all the form. Considering nothing can block against it's strike. This sword take form as a big sword with a yellow stripe on it and blue grip. Its special attack is ''"Hikari no ikari (光の怒り Light's Wrath)". '' ** ''Hikari no Ikari (光の怒り Light's Wrath): '''''Sora focusing his Light-type Reiatsu for the sword, he charges it on his right side and finally bash the power from the Reiatsu on the sword. Its massiv power can create other being bashed away pretty far. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters